The pregnancy of Aki and Tai
by Loki R
Summary: Sequel to my 'seduction of Kai and Tala' Story. A few years on, how will Kai and Tala survive when both Aki and Tai are pregnant at the same time? Its gonna be chaos I'll tell you that much...KaiOC TalaOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the long awaited sequel to my story 'the seduction of Kai and Tala." This story takes place several years from were the previous one left off, and now Aki and Tala are married as are Tai and Kai. I hope you enjoy it, but because I'm doing important exams this year in January and in June I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. But I'll try to get an update for you all maybe between now and the day after boxing day. (Maybe!)

* * *

The covers moved back slowly. The only sound was the slight rubbing of fabric against fabric as a small, slender foot, illuminated by the moonlight emerged and delicately touched the floor. A pair of black pyjama bottoms and a grey, baggy shirt was picked up from the floor and placed on the dark haired figure. Glancing at the red headed man still lying unclothed in the bed, she silently made her way out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. 

A set of blue eyes snapped open as their owner quickly manuvered out of bed and over to the door, pulling on a pair of black boxers as he went. Tiptoeing quietly downstairs he stopped when he reached the last step, his ears picking up unfamiliar sounds.

**Plop Clatter Clatter Munch **

Peering round the door into the kitchen, Tala was greeted with the sight of his wife bating down a big metal pot of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"This is the third time this week." complained Tala as he folded his arms and leant against the doorway.

"Can't help it." muttered Aki through bites.

"Do you think you're okay?" asked Tala more concerned now. "You never used to get up at ungodly hours and put ice cream into a giant soup pot before you came at it like a wild animal." He finished smirking.

"Yeah, and you never used to be bottom but times change don't they?" berated Aki to her blushing partner before returning her attention to the cold sweetness in front of her.

"And another thing." continued Tala as he made his way towards her. "You've become really moody, like one minute you're yourself and the next you're like an overly emotional Kai."

Aki snorted at this before dropping the spoon with a loud bang.

"Aki?!" Tala questioned. She looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering with discomfort and a bit of apprehension before…

"Bleugh!…bleuack…guh…"Aki turned from Tala and began to throw up onto the kitchen tiles. Tala quickly bent down and wrapped one arm around her waist to support her better then with the other he pulled her hair away from her face.

"Bleugh!"

He held her close and whispered loving words of comfort till she stopped. Beyond worried now he crushed her to his chest. "That's it." he said firmly. "We're going to the doctors, today!"

* * *

"HOW MUCH THROWING UP CAN ONE PERSON DO?! BECAUSE THIS CANNOT BE RIGHT!!" 

"At least it can be considered a record." said Tai weakly before she bent her head over the rim of the bathtub and proceeded to up heave her entire body content into the already stinking tub.

"RECORD! YOU'VE BEEN THROWING UP FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES!! NON-STOP!!! NOW, I'M SURE THAT IF I CAN'T TAKE YOU THROWING UP, THE BATH CAN'T TAKE YOU THROWING UP AND THE DRAINAGE PIPES CAN'T TAKE IT THEN GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT ITS DOING TO YOU!!!!!!!"

"Bleugh!!"

"Ack! That does it!"

Poking his head round the bathroom door he spotted the servants peering from around a corner.

"Gunther! Get the doctor in here! Call an ambulance!! Ready the chopper in case we need to be airlifted out of here but just get me a medical opinion in here now!!"

SLAM

Gunther stood there dumbfounded for a moment before snapping to action.

"You heard Master Kai! Call the hospital and have the best doctor ready and waiting!! Now, we're going to need to hit the shops people!! Get a cot, vegetable mush, a rattle, some teddies, a changing table-"

"Um, sir?" asked a young maid timidly. "I think Master Kai asked for a chopper-" She shut her mouth when Gunther glared down at her.

"Young lady," he began. "When you've been in the service of the Hiwatari family as long as I have, you know what it is the Master really needs. Right now, Master Kai does not need a chopper, he needs nappies!"

* * *

**At the hospital...**

"Aki!" cried Tai happily.

"Tai!" cried Aki joyfully.

As the two best friends ran towards eah other gleefully a sudden churning in their stomachs infoirmed them that it was time to chug it up.

"Bleugh!"

"Bleagh!"

"There is no way this is a coinsidence. This has got to be part of some incidious plot to steal our bibbeasts." Stated Kai.

"How does making these two sick get someone our bidbeasts?" asked Tala as he picked a slouching Aki up off the floor.

"How am I to know how these world dominating genisus' think?" asked Kai as he set Tai upon his shoulder in a fire man's lift. Tala just rolled his eyes and gave him a 'you-inferior-idiot' look.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I'm up to my eyeballs here. Make me happy and more determined to update faster by REVIEWING PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! And so we begin the second chapter, which I wasn't sure if I should put up or not. Although alot of people asked for a sequel to my first story, and alot of people are reading this no ones really reviewing which makes me sad. T T Please review!! I really want to know how the story is coming along and what you all think of it.

* * *

Dr. Ivan Denisov was a kindly old man, with crinkling grey eyes and a soft smile. His once jet black hair was streaked with grey, his back bent and his shoulders hunched. He was only a shadow of the man he once was. Yet he stayed at the hospital, his years of experiance giving faith and comfort to the women he'd helped.

"Wooooo," chanted Tai softly. "ooooooo."

Dr. Ivan sweatdropped and truned his attention to the husband. Kai was figeting incestly in his seat, he was petrified of finding out what was wrong with Tai. His eyes kept darting back and forth from his wife to the pictures on the wall of rabid, evil looking germs as he imagined them sucking the life out of her. Dr. Ivan sweatdropped even more so before coughing slighly to get the young couples attention. "Erm...sir?"

"G-germs? GERMS!!" he cried madley.

"I'M A HAPPY MEAL!!"shouted Tai happily.

"Mr. Hiwatari!" cried Dr. Ivan as he grabbed Tai by the shoulders. "We have to take your wife for some tests! Please wait here!" He finished as he began to drag Tai out of the waiting room and into a nearby department. Kai looked stunned for a second before clearing is throat and leaning back against the wall. Cool, calm and collected. Tala stormed up to him a few minutes later. "Some bitch just dragged Aki away! AND and she wouldn't let me come with her!" He wined angrily.

Kai glared at him. "I'd rather have 'some bitch' drag my wife away than some old geezer."

Tala sniggered before proceeding to take a seat next to Kai who remained standing. Both guys had there eyes shut and their arms folded, on the outside they appeared uninterested and quite calm but on the inside they were struggling to contain the feelings of worry and helplessness that threatened to engulf them.

* * *

Dr. Ana Paltrover was in her mid thirties, with short blonde hair and kind green eyes. She ushered Aki into a nearby office, producing tea and digestive biscuts before seating herself in a worn black armchair. "Please help yourself, Mrs. Valkov." she said nodding at the biscuts. Aki nodded, but very timidly, did she pick up a biscut and chew on it slowly. "Now, I understand you haven't been feeling the best?" Aki nodded again. "Well, I'm just going to run some tests and then once we figure out what wrong, I'll tell you your options. Most likely this is just some bug going around. It is flu season, so most likely you'll just need some antibiotics. Anyway." Dr. Ana clapped her hands together and put on a enthusatic front. "Lets get the hard bit over and done with shall we?" So saying she pulled a rather large and sharp and deadly looking needle from a tray on her desk. "You might want to look the other way."

Aki dropped the biscut, her jaw dropped causing some crumbs to fall from her mouth onto the carpet. She sat motionless on her chair, her eyes glued to the mother of all needles. "Now, now. It's just a wee blood test. I only need a small sample of your blood."

"Y-you're going to get a s-s-small sample of blood..._with that thing_!?!?!?" Aki voice rose a pitch at the end of the sentance. "M-maybe I should consult Tala about this..."

"You do not need that sort of man to consult with." said Dr. Ana stiffly. "Honestly I don't know what you see in him. He scared the living daylights out of all the children in their ward, and then near gave one of our senior members of staff a heart attack when he glared at him!"

If Aki hadn't been so focused on the needle she would have chewed Dr. Ana's head off for daring to berate her husband, that job was Aki's.

"Now, hold still!" commanded Dr. Ana as she moved to stick her with the scary looking object.

"Nooooo!!" cried Aki as she lept from her chair and made a break for the door.

"GET HER!" screamed Dr. Ana.

Just as she turned the handle, the door opened revealing two burley looking men glaring down at her. With nowere to go, Aki did what she did in all situations when she couldn't save herself. "TALA!! TALA THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!! HELP!! HELP!! TALA!!!" She bellowed at the top of her voice.

"These walls are soundproof, he can't hear you." stated Dr. Ana smugly.

Aki turned to her. "Why in God's name would a doctor need soundproof walls in their own private office?" she asked slyly. Dr. Ana blushed slightly and the tallest of the burly looking men grinned.

"Never mind!" said Dr. Ana sharply. "Now, hold her down!"

Aki screamed again as the men grabbed an arm each and Dr. Ana inched the needle closer to her skin.

**At the waiting room...**

"What?" Kai questioned Tala who was sitting with a strange look on his face.

"My Aki senses are tingling, that woman better not be upseting her." Tala growled.

Kai rolled his eyes, "You're weird." he muttered.

Tala snorted, "Some best friend you are."

Kai smirked.

**Back at Dr. Ivan's office...**

"Mrs. Hiwatari?" asked Dr. Ivan tentivly. "I have the results of the tests...you might want to come down from there."

Once again he gently proded Tai with the broomstick handle, nearly managing to dislodge her hand only for her to tighten her grip on the chandelier.

And why was she on the chandelier? After the tests had been done, as a reward for good behaveior Dr. Ivan gave her an orange flavoured lolly. It. Was. Not. A. Sugar. Free. Lolly.

"Love shack! Baby, love shack! Love shack! Love shack, I don't take crap!"

Just then the office door opened, revealing a weary Dr. Ana with her patients results and her pissed off patient in tow.

"Akkkkkiiiiii!" said Tai as she leapt from the ceiling and onto Dr. Ivan's office chair.

"Please, Mrs. Hiwatari!" pleaded Dr. Ivan. "You're in a very delicate condition! You must refrain from endangering yourself like that!"

"Whats wrong with Tai?" demanded Aki as she seated herself next to Tai. "Whats wrong with me? We're both suffering from the same thing aren't we? Have we been poisoned? Is someone trying to get our husband's bidbeasts through us?!" Dr. Ana shushed Aki as she came closer and closer to hysteria.

"Nobodys been poisoned." she replied firmly. She glanced at Dr. Ivan and he nodded. "You see, you're both suffering from a condition know as..."

* * *

And thats that. Now please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This chapter is kind of short but I'm doing alot of tests right now so I don't have much time to be doing anything else. Anyway I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so please continue to review!!

* * *

"AND I SAY IT WAS THOSE GOD FORSAKEN GERMS! AKI PROBABLY GOT THEM FROM ALL THAT WALKING IN THE RAIN AND THEN SHE PASSED THEM ONTO MY POOR, SWEET TAI!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME AKI!! IT WAS YOUR GODDAMN GRANDFATHER TRYING TO MAKE YOU SICK SO THAT YOU'D LOOK TO HIM FOR A CURE BUT HE'D ONLY GIVE IT TO YOU IF YOU HELPED HIM TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! BUT INSTEAD HE ENDED UP GETTING TAI SICK AND THEN SHE PASSED THAT INCIDIOUS DISEASE ONTO MY POOR GORGEOUS AKI!!

"GENTLMEN, PLEASE!! CALM DOWN!!" cried about 6 different hospital security staff as 3 of them latched onto Kai and the other 3 onto Tala as they struggled to prevent the two from proving to each other whose theory was right. Just then Aki and Tai, along with their doctors came back into the waiting room.

"Aki!" cried Tala joyfully as he flung off the guards and attached himself to her body.

"Tai!" cried Kai just as joyfully as he flung off the guards and attached himself to her waist. He looked up into her face and noticed her eyes were bulging. "Um...Tai? Whats up?" He quickly rose up. "Is it your mysterious illness? Did they dicover what it was?" He glanced frantically from the doctors to his lost in thought wife. "Oh Tai!!" cried Kai worridly. He grabbed her to himself and began to give her a bonecrushing hug of love. "Don't worry Tai! I'll get you the best treatment money can buy!! No matter what happens or however you look at the end of it all, I'll still love-"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT, HIWATARI!!" yelled Tala angrily. He had led Aki to the chairs and sat her down rubbing her hands gently which were shaking uncontrolably. "Aki? What happened? Whats wrong?" he asked softly.

"Weeeee! I'm a airoplaneee!!" cried a small four year boy nearby.

"KEEP QUIET BRAT!!" bellowed Tala at him. The poor wee boy ran off crying for his mummy, Dr. Ana scowled at Tala and Aki flinched violently.

_

* * *

__Inside Aki's head... _

_Oh damn. What am I going to do? Tala doesn't like kids. (_she looked worridly at the boy_) But...maybe its just with other peoples children. Maybe he would like his own child. BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T? It...it doesn't matter to me. If he doesn't want this child well its 'so long Tala!' because I refuse to give up our child. No matter how much I love Tala, I love our child as well. Oh, God...I'm turning into such an angsty person...but still what the hell am I going to do?! _

_

* * *

__Inside Tai's head..._

_A kid. How many times have I said to Aki over the years that I never wanted a child? Well I also said that I never wanted to get married and look how that turned out. But i was adament that I would never have any children!! But Kai...i always knew he wanted a child...I just never planned to do anything about it. Hes going to be over the moon but still what about me? The whole child birth thing, and staying up to all hours, plus I've got a bunch of nieces and a nephew already, none of that really made me want to have a child. Compared to ( _she glanced over at Aki who was figeting nervously, obviously wondering how the hell she was going to tell Tala who never seemed the materal type) _miss-I-want-six-kids. Crazy person wanting a big family marrys a guy who scares the crap out of fully grown adults and has never shown any interest in children except when they won't shut up. Nice one Aki. Its times like this that make me think we should have fallen for each others husbands instead of our actual husbands._

* * *

"Damnit Aki! Stop looking at me like that and tell me what the hell is wrong!!" shouted Tala as he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her slightly.

"Shush." said an old lady smiling happily as she sat in a nearby chair.

"Don't you shush me grandma!! My wife is -"

"Pregnant." finished Dr. Ana calmly. Aki and Tai looked at her and thought to themselves, 'Sure don't even consider the fact that we might not want to tell them yet.'

"-in a very serious condit-_what?_" finished Tala lowly.

"Both ladies are pregnant. They are going to have a baby. clarified Dr. Ivan.

"EH?!" bellowed Kai.

* * *

CLIFFIE!! How will both boys react to the news?!?! Find out next time!! Now, REVIEW PLEASE!! They make me happy and also inspire me to write more, faster.


End file.
